


Birthday for the Butterfly

by LanternFlyrus



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Don't act like these characters in real life, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Stupid decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternFlyrus/pseuds/LanternFlyrus
Summary: The team set off to look for birthday presents for Rei, but after one late night at the pool with the blue haired teen, Haruka of all people decided to be extra choosy about his gift, which made the blonde and brunette swimmers concerned, and maybe a little jealous.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Ryuugazaki Rei
Kudos: 3





	1. 5 days until the big day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rei's birthday and a criminally underrated shipping.
> 
> Warning: If you don't like ReiHaru, Homosexual relationships, or you just prefer the more traditional Rin/MakoHaru and/or NagiRei ships, please don't leave rude/offensive comments. If you do happen to be a fan of that ship, I recommend that you try to write your own ReiHaru fics, as the world needs more of them. Thank you for reading!

It was December 9th in the town of Iwatobi. In 5 days, it will be the 16th birthday of a certain blue haired swimmer, and the deadline for his teammates to obtain presents for him. The three other boys, Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa, decided to wait until just now to start looking for their presents in order to minimize the chances of Rei discovering their gifts prematurely. Rei may have not have been part of the group as long as the other three were, but they still treat him as a valuable member of the team, no matter how quirky his swimming skills are. Regardless, the blue haired man had been feeling down recently, thinking he has been nothing but a handicap for the team, therefore, the other three wanted to give him birthday gifts in order to show how much they appreciate him, and hopefully, cheer him up.

All three childhood friends were dead set on finding a gift for their newest member, but each had varying degrees of enthusiasm for their quest, depending on how close the person in question was to the butterfly swimmer. Nagisa, of course, was the most enthusiastic of the three; being Rei's closest friend, the blonde had already came up with an idea of what to give the blue haired man. Makoto was next; while he was nowhere near as close to Rei as he was to Haruka, or even Nagisa, as he had knew the blonde for a longer time, he still saw the bespectacled man as a good friend, even if he doesn't always understand him.

And lastly, there was Haruka. While he does interact with Rei whenever the team meets up, and even spent some alone time with him for training sometimes, he doesn't really see him as anything more than just a necessity. To him, the only reason Rei was here was because his former teammate, Rin, had gotten into a big fight and left the club, and joined the Samezuka swim team instead. The club needed a new teammate in order to have a chance to compete against their friend turned rival, and _Rei_ of all people had been the best candidate, despite not having any prior swimming experience. Since then, despite his significant increase in swimming skills since he first joined, in Haruka's eyes, he was only just another familiar face, having a minimal impact in the raven haired man's life, despite how much the blunette looked up to him.

So while the blonde and the brunette had already set off to look for their presents, and Rei went off to do his own thing, Haruka decided to hold off his search until later; he had something else on his mind. As it was well into December, the school pool was closed, and swim meets had long since concluded for the year, yet Haruka had his mind set on feeling the embrace of water, and this time, it's not going to be from his bathtub.

He took a bus all the way to a different town, its name not necessary to know, but what should be known is that it had a private indoor pool which was open year round, and since not many people knew about it, due to the town's relatively secluded location, it was essentially a private resort for the select few who knew of its existence. Of course, Haruka, with his uncanny ability to sense water, was one of those people, and he couldn't wait to dive in; he even had his trademark black and purple swim jammers underneath, though he always wears them underneath his legwear, regardless of his intentions.

When Haruka arrived, he headed straight into the locker room to put down his belongings, and took off his outerwear, revealing a pale, fit, stunning body, with only his jammers leaving something unexposed, even then, with their skin tight material allowing the form of his thighs and rear to be exposed, they weren't really hiding much.

He was so enthusiastic to get into the water, that he didn't notice the belongings of another, familiar, person lying nearby.

When Haruka finally arrived at the pool, he froze. He saw a shimmering shade of blue, but this time, it wasn't the reflection of the water. Instead, it was blue locks of the same shade of the water, glistening with droplets of said fluid. Underneath the mass of blue, there was a stunning body of peachy skin, further enhanced by the water droplets glazing it, which enveloped well built muscles which were put to good use swimming through the water, with the purpose of being the most hydrodynamic body it can be. The only thing keeping it partially hidden was the blue jammers surrounding the well built, long, legs, but even then, just like Haruka's, they were also skin tight, thus they hugged them, as well as the glutes, to the point of revealing the form of the hidden limbs which would normally be hidden underneath less revealing legwear. But the trump card it had over Haruka's, it that instead of purple streaks running down the length of them, they had streaks the same shade of blue as the owner's hair, as well as the water that also embraces them, which just so happened to further enhance their appearance.

Haruka started breathing heavily; he never thought of his teammates this way, especially their newest one. _If_ he started having thoughts like these over his friends and their bodies, He thought that it would probably be about Makoto, or even Rin, despite him being on another team now. Chances are, he would have started thinking about Nagisa this way long before the blue haired teen. He had at least known the blonde much longer then their newest member; and said blonde had already set his eyes on the blunette. He had been alone with his bespectacled teammate before, and had even seen him swimming clad only in jammers before, so why now is he feeling this way about _Rei_? _REI?_

Maybe it's because he's training so hard by himself because he cares so much for the team.

Or, maybe it's because he's the same color like the water he tries so hard to conquer.

Or, maybe it's because Haruka only just now realized how attractive he is.

Or, maybe it's all of the above.

Haruka was so lost in thought that he didn't stop to think about _how_ Rei even found this place, or how Rei finally noticed his presence.

"Woah, Haruka! I didn't know you came here too!" The blue haired teen responded in surprise, jolting Haruka out of his thoughts.

"..." Haruka didn't respond, only staring at the younger man in shock.

"Haruka?"

The raven started to back up, slowly, before fleeing the pool in embarrassment, ignoring the blue haired man calling for him in concern, asking if he was okay.

As soon as he gotten home from the bus, Haruka hid himself under his bedsheets, and stayed there until the next day, contemplating what had just happened.

By then, he had accepted the truth; Haruka had a crush. On _Rei_.


	2. 4 days until the big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three friends talk about their presents for the butterfly, but Haruka was yet to find one. Later in the day, he returns to the pool despite his embarrassment from the previous day in order to satisfy his sweet tooth for Rei-flavored eye candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, If you're reading this note, I assume you actually bothered to keep reading this. To that, I say thank you for your support! I have to admit, the reason for writing this team was only experimental, and wasn't designed to be seriously written, so any form of support is highly appreciated!

It was December 10th in the town of Iwatobi. The raven haired man sat at the table at the mall's food court, along with his friends, Makoto and Nagisa, in secret from their butterfly teammate, in order to talk about their presents for him.

'So," Started the largest of the three, Makoto, "I don't exactly _know_ him that well, but he does really like butterflies, so I got him a kit where you can raise caterpillars and watch them into butterflies! I don't know what species he'll..."

Even though normally, Haruka would listen closely to his brunette best friend, as he had since their childhood, but this time, his mind was distracted, too busy thinking about Rei, not even the gift for Rei, just the blue haired butterfly himself. The raven wanted that gorgeous body, yes, but he also wanted to know the owner of that body too. If he just wanted an attractive body, he would just go for Makoto. Or Rin. Or Sousuke. Or Nagisa. Or literally any other swimmer boy he knew. But the mystery that is Rei was too enticing for Haruka.

"...Though he would have to wait until next year until he could use it." The olive haired teen finished before turning to the blonde. "So what did you get him Nagisa? You are his best friend after all."

"Oh yeah," Haruka thought dissapointedly. " _Nagisa_." The penguin lover would be Haruka's main competition for winning over the butterfly; it was obvious the blonde had his eyes set on Rei too, but as he has spent more time with the blunette, he actually knows what he would like; if his gift manages to get into the Rei's heart, Haruka's chances with him are over.

"Yeah," The blonde said with that sickeningly sweet smile on his face, "I got a little something all right, Bam!" He exclaimed by showing a case, opening it to reveal two necklaces, each in the shape of half a heart, which connect to form a full heart.

"Oh, cool," Responded Makoto, "That's really sweet!"

"I know!" The blonde replied with pride, "I even had it custom made to have a penguin and a butterfly engraved! Just for the two of us!"

"Aww... How cute!" Cooed the largest of the three; despite his size, Makoto's just a big sweetheart, but he's not the biggest. In size, he obviously is, but according to Haruka, there is one with an even bigger heart. "So what do you think, Haru-Senpai?"

"... Yeah, Yeah, I guess it's "cute." Haruka responded bluntly, but in the inside, a storm was raging. "Crud, that gift _is_ really good! If I don't find a gift that will top that, that penguin dirtbag is going to steal my butterfly!"

Makoto and Nagisa could only stare at their Senpai in confusion. Haruka was never one to interact, but for him to be rude, it means something is going on inside his mind, which is no easy feat, so it had to be serious. But they both decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and assume he's just having a bad day for some reason that they shouldn't barge into. 

Nagisa was the one who decided to continue the conversation about birthday gifts for Rei; the butterfly _was_ his best friend and crush after all. "So Haruka, what did _you_ get Rei?"

A blush grew onto Haruka's face, as he didn't want to talk about Rei, as he would risk allowing his friends to learn about his juvenile crush, though the blush did raise their suspicions quite a bit. Despite this, he told them the simple truth. "...I don't have anything for him yet, but I'll find something that he'll adore."

"Do you have any ideas?" Makoto asked, curiously.

"I dunno," Haruka responded, "But I'll try to figure it out." He really had no Ideas of what to get his crush, especially something that would convince the butterfly to love him back, so Haruka knew had to spend more time with Rei in order to get to know him better.

"Okay," Replied Nagisa before a smug grin grew on his face. "But no matter what you get, mine would be the one who wins his heart!"

"I know your gift is nice, Nagisa," Responded Makoto, with a stern expression on his face, "But we're just trying to get a gift for our friend! This is _not_ a competition!"

But Haruka thought otherwise. "Oh yes Nagisa, It _is._ "

* * *

It was around 6:00 PM by the time Haruka arrived once again to the secluded private pool. Despite him still being embarrassed from what happened here yesterday, he still came here anyway, knowing a certain butterfly visits this establishment as well.

Haruka repeatedly told himself that he came here in order to talk to Rei so he could learn about his interests, and gain the information needed in order to find an appropriate present for him. But in actuality, he was in denial, and he just wanted to satisfy his sweet tooth for Rei-Flavored Eye Candy.

Haruka arrived at the pool earlier than usual, so he can hopefully see Rei in the process of putting on his swimwear. As much as he loved seeing Rei in those tight blue and black jammers that fit his legs and thighs perfectly, Haruka's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

As soon as he arrived, the raven haired boy hid inside one of the bathroom stalls of the locker room and perched on top of the toilet rim, so his feet won't be exposed. He decided to close the stall door to hide himself, but he did not lock it, lest Rei know that someone _was_ in here. 

After what seemed to be forever, the butterfly had arrived, looking beautiful like always. "Man, he is so hot..." Haruka hated himself for only just now realizing what he had been missing all this time.

Thinking he was alone, Rei then proceeded to take off his clothes, first his tie, then his shoes, then his shirt, and so on. From the open crack of the stall door, Haruka watched the blue haired teen emerge from his clothing, revealing more and more of that tantalizing, peachy, skin.

As, unlike Haruka, Rei didn't wear his jammers underneath his clothes, he actually ended up fully naked for a brief moment, which, of course, Haruka couldn't believe he just saw, though Rei was turned away from Haruka, so he only got to see Rei's back, and his glutes.

Rei's rear end, however, wasn't exposed for very long, as he had his jammers nearby the whole time, and he swiftly put them on, covering his tush once again, though, as the jammers were skin tight, the outline of his aft was, thankfully, obvious and tantalizing. In fact, Rei's butt looked even more attractive wrapped inside his jammers, if you ask Haruka, as he had a thing for the wearing of tight swimwear, why else does he wear them all the time.

In fact, once again, Haruka's curiosity had gotten the better of him. The blue haired boy's butt was just too inviting to resist. So while the oblivious swimmer's back was turned, Haruka sneaked out from within the stall, and quickly tossed the other male's swim goggles across the tiled floor, making sure to make it look like they just miraculously flew out of the swim bag. As the blue haired man bent down to pick them up, Haruka swooped in behind Rei while he was distracted, and briefly touched his butt with the palm of his hand, before dashing away like crazy before Rei even knew what happened, but not before listening to Rei's cute little gasp as he felt his butt get grabbed.

Somehow, Haruka got away with it; perhaps it was the shock of your rear end being suddenly grabbed that prevented Rei from noticing him, but no matter what the cause was, Haruka had mixed feelings about what he had just done. He just assaulted one of his friends, who was also his student! But at the same time, despite the interaction being brief, he did love the feel of the plushness of Rei's behind in his hand; he had it burned into his mind already. In fact, he kind of wanted to do it again, but it was obviously too risky, as Rei would've wised up by now, and he would get to feel that delicious butt all he wanted, _if_ he gets to win over Rei's heart before that creep Nagisa gets to it first.

Once again, Haruka's need to find a gift for Rei's birthday grew drastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all of you! And a (Hopefully) Happy New Year!


End file.
